The invention starts with a wiper arm, as well as a cover unit for a wiper arm.
Wiper systems with one or more windshield wipers for motor vehicles are fastened directly or indirectly with their wiper bearings via a mounting plate to the body of the motor vehicle. A motor shaft of a wiper motor directly or indirectly drives, for example via a rod, cranks, which are permanently connected with one end of a drive shaft for each windshield wiper. The drive shaft or the bearing axis is positioned in a wiper bearing. Provided in the bearing housing is at least one radial bearing and one axial bearing on the front sides between the bearing housing and a part that is permanently connected to the drive shaft. The drive shaft projects from the body and moves a wiper arm, which is fastened to its free end and has a wiper blade, over a windshield. As a rule, the wiper arm has a fixing element that is connected in a rotationally secured manner to the drive shaft, and this fixing element is connected in an articulated manner with an articulation part, on which a wiper rod is rigidly attached. This type of wiper system is known from DE 199 38 969 A1 for example. In the case of known wiper systems, the fixing element is covered at least partially with a capsule-shaped cover unit, which can be tilted in order to release the drive shaft for screwing the wiper arm on the drive shaft.